


Definitely not NSFW

by Melancholy_of_Eos



Category: Assassination Classroom, Haikyuu!!, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Anime characters x Reader, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, My First Smut, NSFW, Smut, anime smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:27:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28764807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melancholy_of_Eos/pseuds/Melancholy_of_Eos
Summary: How the fuck does a writer who hasn't even gotten her first kiss yet write smut?Well, I'm here.I write content from requests, so feel free to drop your requests on the request page of the book!Love, Eos
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Reader, Armin Arlert/Reader, Bakugou Katsuki & Reader, Bakugou Katsuki/Reader, Eren Yeager/Reader, Erwin Smith & Reader, Erwin Smith/Reader, Jean Kirstein/Reader, Levi & Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi/Eren Yeager/Reader, Levi/Jean Kirstein/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Comments: 16
Kudos: 169





	1. Chapter 1

> **REQUEST BOX!**

_A/N:_

_Hey guys! It's Eos!_

_As said in the description box, I accept smut requests now and I'm going to post them here in this book,_

_Funny, that this all started because one of my bestfriends asked for a reader threesome with Levi Ackerman and Jean Krischtein lol._

_She asked me to do it because she knows I write AOT fanfics, because of **WHO IS SHE** , ya know?_

_I thought, maybe I'll just post the content in the WIS book but it's completely unrelated and people might think it's connected with the plot when it is in fact, not._

_I won't always update here because I'll only start to work on the one shots if someone drops a request. If no one asked for a one shot, I ain't doing any lol._

_So uhm, this is the request box. Comment the kind of content you want and I'll reply to you if I'm going to start writing it._

_Also another note, I only do Fem! Reader x Male Anime Characters because I don't know how to write yaoi and yuri smut._

_Gomen!_

_-_

_P.S: I like writing smuts for_ **Haikyuu** _,_ _**AOT/SNK, MHA/BNHA, Demon Slayer, Fushigi Yuugi, Koroko's Basketball,** and **Bungo Stray Dogs**_ _because I've done them before so I'm kind of familiar._


	2. CHAPTER ONE: Midnight Rendezvous

_**SMUT WARNING!** _

_My underage children of Jesus, please turn away from this evil._

_**Requested by:** Ellaine_

_**Word Count:** 3,391_

_**Themes:** Threesome_

_**Pairings:** Jean Kirschtein x Reader x Levi Ackerman from **Attack on Titan**_

_Third Person's Point of View_

You don't know you ended up in this unholy position, being sandwiched to these two gorgeous men, caressing every inch of your skin with their skilled, now red, plump, lips of theirs.

Oh, right. You remember now.

It all started with your usual rendezvous with the lance corporal Levi Ackerman.

"Keep it down, brat." He said and attacked your neck with kisses, making sure he'll bite that one sensitive spot that you like so much just to tease you and test your patience.

"But Sir, I-" You tried to talk normally but your head is spinning. All you could think of is the body of your superior pressing into yours, his hands roaming from your stomach to your thighs. Who the fuck can keep their mouths shut with this anyway? Surely if you're hooking up with a guy this hot, you wouldn't think straight too, wouldn't you?

Almost as if he knows what you're thinking of, he hooked your left leg to his waist and ground his hardness to yours. You let out a moan and you decided to bite your knuckles to keep any sound trying to escape your lips. Of course, you don't want the other soldiers knowing of your secret meet-ups with humanity's strongest.

"Is it so hard to contain yourself huh, brat? Am I so good that you're acting like this?" He asked in between kisses. He sucked so hard on your neck, and you're really sure he left a few dark hickeys in them, marking you as his.

Just the thought of you acting like everything's normal to your comrades when he knows he ravished you all over just a few hours ago drove him crazy. You'll go act so awkward, trying to hide the dark hickeys in your neck, and go blush crazy when someone notices them.

They will all wonder where you got it from and he would mentally reply, "From her superior, of course."

You yelped at the suction of his lips and you could feel him smirk even though you can't actually see his face because he is too busy attacking your neck, peppering them with his kisses.

 **"Fucking. Answer."** He said and stopped. You felt frustrated by the lack of action but how dare you demand something from THE captain Levi of Survey Corps? You might be asking for a death wish if you tried to give him an order.

"Y-Yes, you're so good to me Sir..." You answered with a shy voice. Why are you getting shy now? It's not the first time you've done this with him. But when he does things like this, asking you the obvious, your face gets really hot. Is this his way of doing a dirty talk?

"What's that, cadet? I can't hear you." He taunted and stepped away from you, looking at his work. Your gear straps are all off, your shirt's buttons are all open, your cleavage is in full view.

What he enjoys looking at the most is your messy face though.

(h/c) hair all tousled, mouth agape, red cheeks.

Oh, you look so lewd right now and he is living for it.

"I said, you're so good to me, Sir." You said loudly, a silent prayer for him to get back to you and make you feel so damn good. He smirked and took off his cravat, and started to unbutton his shirt painfully slow.

He smirked as he watches you ogle him with wide eyes. He's the center of attention and he likes it, knowing that you only got eyes for him. After unbuttoning all of the buttons of his shirt, he takes off his shirt and threw it across the room, and it landed on the chair of his study desk.

He is now shirtless, and you could see his rock hard, chiseled abs, which you love to caress so much. You just want him to take you already but you can't order him around. That's HIS job.

He smirked at you before attaching his lips to yours, his hands getting inside your shirt and rubbing your waist and stomach, making you feel butterflies inside of it.

He bit your lower lip, asking for permission, and you gave it, opening your mouth and giving him the dominance, just like the other times you two have done it.

You two were in a full-on make-out session, and you feel your body growing hotter and hotter each second. Seeing your superior undressing in front of you is enough to make you orgasm, why won't you feel this way once he starts ravishing you?

"Sir, here are the papers you asked me-" Without even knocking, Jean Kirschtein, your comrade and friend, went inside your superior's study. Levi stopped and turned around, the two of you looking at Jean.

Jean is petrified, he can't move a single inch. You would react that way too if you see your captain having coitus with your batchmate, let alone your friend.

You instinctively brought your arms to cover your chest, as if Jean hasn't even seen them. You're blushing so hard from embarrassment, but you know it to yourself that you're feeling very frustrated. Why does he have to interrupt you and Levi? Just when things are finally getting good.

"I'm sorry sir, _Y/N_. I-I'll go now-" Jean said and attempted to get outside and close the door, trying to act as if nothing happened but the captain intercepted.

"Did I say you could leave, Kirschtein?" Levi said and looked at him with his usual glare. Funny, he doesn't look angry at all, despite the cadet interrupting his rendezvous with you.

"W-What is it, sir?" Jean asked nervously, fumbling with the hem of his Survey Corps jacket.

"Do you want to join us?" Levi asked, too straightforward for your liking.

"B-But Levi!" You complained. He looked back at you with his usual dull, brooding, and sexy eyes. Don't you have a say in this?

Just one look from him is enough to convince you, and you hated that. You hate that you love him so damn much.

He didn't say a word and looked at Jean again, smirking.

"What's it gonna be, Kirschtein?" He asked your batchmate. Mentally, you told Jean to refuse. This will make things very awkward, and you don't want to ruin your friendship with him. But at the same time, this is what you feared also when you and Levi started this rendezvous of yours. But everything worked out for the better, right?

"I-I don't want to intrude, Sir-" He replied, still nervous.

 _'Thank God.'_ , you thought. One man is already enough. Besides, you don't know how things will happen if another man joins in your sex party.

"Really? Because your little man over there says so otherwise," Levi said, still wearing his smirk, and pointed at Jean's zippers. You turned your attention to it and realized that your superior is, in fact, right.

His pants have a big bulge on them, and you thought to yourself that if he does join you, will his dick even fit inside of you?

Jean's face heated up more and he's practically glowing red right now. To your dismay, Levi gestured him to come closer and he obliged. Levi looks so satisfied with everything, that it also made you think that maybe _this_ is a good idea.

You've never done three-way before but you're up for the thrill of it. Who knows? Maybe this could be fun. If your captain likes it, that's enough reason for you to like it too. You trust him with your life, and so you trust him with your body too.

Jean came closer to the both of you and you can make out his features in this distance. His cheeks are burning red, and his eyes can't focus on you as he tries to look away from your almost naked body.

"The document," Levi asked, startling Jean for a moment, but he gave the documents to the captain. "Make Y/N feel good for me while I check these for a few minutes," Levi said as if it's nothing and headed to his study table.

"But sir-" Jean complained but Levi threw him an irritating look.

"I know you want to. If you don't, get the fuck out of here."

You could see the hesitation flash in Jean's eyes. His adam apple went down and back up as he gulped from the nervousness he's feeling. He looked at you with burning desire and _honestly?_ You feel very drawn to him right now.

You've always known about the horse joke about Jean but you know it to yourself that he's very hot and charismatic. You tiptoed and cupped his cheeks and pressed a soft kiss to his lips, giving him the choice to deepen it or not.

He didn't respond at first, but his body relaxed after a few seconds, and his hands instantly attached themselves to your ass. The kiss got rougher, deeper, and without a word, he slammed your back to the wall Levi had you against earlier.

The kiss became very sloppy, saliva dripping down from both of your chins, not knowing whose are whose. You two looked like wild animals but you two didn't care.

You ran your fingers through his hair and he moaned in your mouth. Hearing that low sound from him, you felt yourself get wetter and wetter each second.

You two have been kissing nonstop for almost five minutes and you both have to pull away to breathe for a moment. He pulled away from you and fumbled on your buttons, trying to take them off as fast as possible.

You chuckled as you look at his shaking hands. "You're so eager, Jean."

He didn't reply to you and just proceeded on taking your shirt off so he could start kissing you all over your body, planning to start from your breasts to your stomach.

He almost ripped your shirt open with his strong arms and the lust in his eyes is indescribable. He looked at your face for permission and you nodded. After the long seconds of anticipation, he attached his lips to your right breast, sucking on the hard bud and putting his right hand to your left breast to pinch it, rolling it around his fingers.

You squirmed, pleasure spreading through your whole body. You're losing your mind over Jean's skilled tongue, and that's very unhealthy for you. Remembering that you two have company, you turned your head to look at the captain.

He's scribbling fast on the document and his foot taps impatiently, signaling that he wants to join the two of you as soon as he can.

You smirked and moaned out loud, doing it purposely so you could get more reactions from the lance corporal. Hearing your moans, his eyes darted to you and Jean, his eyebrows knit together in frustration.

He turned his attention to the document again and wrote on it, faster than he did earlier. You're riling him up and you know he's going to punish you for it.

You ran your fingers through Jean's undercut as he flicks his tongue on your nipple, earning another loud moan from you.

All of a sudden, you heard Levi put down his pen forcefully and stood up, and zips his zipper down and he walked towards the two of you.

Jean turned to the other breast to give it attention as Levi leans over, kissing you on the lips oh-so sweetly. The sound of your lips moving along each other paired with the sucking sound of Jean's mouth to your chest added to the reasons why you're so hot down there.

Levi pulled away for a moment to smirk at you and say, "Let's see who'll make you moan more. Him, or me?" He said and took you by the wrist, startling Jean.

Levi leads you to his study table and Jean followed the two of you.

"Sit down, Kirschtein," Levi commanded, and your friend, maybe now a fuck buddy, sat down obligingly.

"Take off your clothes, Y/N," Levi muttered under his breath, looking at you with amused eyes. You know you can't take it anymore. You want the two of them to destroy you so bad.

You gave them a show, you, leaning over to take your pants off, showing Jean your clothed ass. He bit his lip as you do so, making up plans in his head on just how hard he's going to do you.

You successfully took off your pants, leaving you in your underwear.

Levi smirked at Jean before starting to make out with you. Now that your bottoms are gone, his touch felt hotter, almost as if he's burning your skin with his palm and fingertips.

Jean watched the two of you make out, and he did quick work of taking off his pants and boxers. Of course, you couldn't see him do that.

He took his hardness to his hand and started jerking off to you, who's completely submitting to Levi. The captain dipped his hand inside your underwear and you gasped in his lips once his index finger came in contact with your clit.

Your gasp made Jean hornier, and he pumped harder on his member. You heard his moans and you felt yourself get wetter.

Levi did a french kiss, playing around with your tongue, and you let him. He is so skilled in sex that you don't even know how, where, and when he learned to do all of this.

Jean closed his eyes and came on his hand, spurting out white gooey substance in his rough palm. Levi snapped his eyes open after hearing Jean on his release and pushed you back, your back landing on Jean's clothed chest.

He caught you and put his palm on your stomach, drawing figure eights in it. Levi smirked and pulled down his pants, leaving him in his boxer. You were confused, as to what he's trying to do, but you got it when he crouched down and played with your other lips. You know, down there.

He teased his finger to your entrance and you moaned, Jean kissing your mouth to stifle the sounds coming out of it. You two kissed as Levi teased your pussy and inserted two fingers in your entrance, you moaning in Jean's mouth.

He pumped his fingers in and out and even started to kiss it, flicking his tongue and sucking on your sensitive bud. His mouth is enough for you to orgasm, and you really feel like cumming right now.

He used his left hand to spread your legs wider. Jean shifted his mouth from your lips to your neck, and you spoke out.

"I-I'm cumming, s-sir..."

Levi smirked and before you could cum, he detached his lips to you and pulled out his fingers. He looks so smug right now, and all you want is to slap him for denying you your release.

"Don't look at me like that, cadet. I've got better plans for you. Trust me..." He said and traced your jaw with his wet finger, stopping it in front of your lips and pushing it in, making you suck on your own juice.

"Look at you... doing everything that I told you to. I'm going to give you your reward soon." He said and smirked, pulling his finger out of your mouth and it made a loud wet pop sound.

He crouched down again but this time, he didn't insert his finger in your cunt. He used your own saliva to smother your ass hole and he slowly pushed it inside.

"U-Ugh, S-Sir! I-" You shouted. It's not that painful, but it does sting a little bit down there. This is the first time he penetrated your ass and you want him to take care of you gently, of course.

"Don't worry, it'll feel good soon." He said and pumped it faster.

He's right, though. After a few thrusts in your ass, it felt good. There's nothing like it. He added in another finger and you thought it would hurt but it didn't.

You felt Jean's dick pocking your thighs, and so you used your right hand to jerk him off.

"Sir, permission to have sex with Y/N?" Jean asked. He doesn't want to put his dick inside of you without your superior's permission. You could be the captain's personal fuckdoll for all he knows, and he doesn't want to cross the line.

The fact that THE Levi Ackerman is sharing you with someone else already says a lot.

"Permission granted. But..." Levi trailed and went forward, pulling his boxers off. He's completely naked now, and you saw his monster cock again. For someone who's not very tall, it's quite surprising to see your superior fuck you with his 10 inches long dick.

"I prepared her for you," Levi said to Jean and your comrade smiled, excited that he could finally get some real action.

You didn't realize what was happening and so, your eyes went wide when the two of them went inside of you at the same time, Jean on your asshole, and Levi on your cunt.

Your eyes rolled back at the sudden friction, and your mouth opened wide, with drool dripping from your mouth to your chin.

Seeing your reaction, Levi knew that you didn't have to adjust further and he nodded at Jean, and the two of them thrust in and out of you at the same time.

Your body is burning in pleasure, pure ecstasy running through your veins. Your moans and their grunts filled your ears, heightening your sexual desire even more.

Levi decided to stimulate you more, and so he rubbed your clit as he went in and out of your wet entrance. He and Jean are going at it in inhumane speed, and the only thing you could do is to cry your pleasures. This is what you get when you have sex with soldiers.

"Ngh~ More please ah ah ah ahh!"

You don't even care anymore if the other cadets hear you at this time of night because all you think about is your lust and their huge cocks rearranging your insides.

"Oh, yes..." Levi moaned out as he thrust in your cunt again.

Jean has a long dick too, he's the same as Levi. Imagine a monster cock going in and out in your ass. He even hit that sweet spot inside of you, and your mouth went wide open in the sudden feeling.

You felt both of their cocks twitch inside of you, signaling their release.

"A-Are you two c-cumming?" You asked in between gasps.

"Hold your orgasm Y/N AhhHh!" Jean instructed, losing himself in the moment.

"Let's cum together brats..." Levi moaned again and his thrust went sloppier, his dick sometimes pulling out of your entrance all the way and pushing it right back in.

They sped up and Levi kissed your mouth as he came inside, while Jean ate your breasts as he cum inside of your hole also.

Levi and Jean's thrusts went slower and weak, as they're done ravishing you. You panted, beads of sweat decorating your face, and Levi smiled genuinely as he cleaned your forehead off of your sweat with his thumb.

"You made me _real_ proud tonight, brat." He said and pulled his cock out of your pussy, and you saw your cunt dripping with his semen. Oh, fuck. You might get pregnant because of this.

"Anything for you, captain." You said and gave him a weak smile.

Jean pulled his dick out of your butthole and he smiled at you sheepishly.

"I'm sorry for making a mess, Y/N." His semen dripped out of it too, and you blushed, realizing that you just had sex with two men.

You laughed at his comment and he helped you to get off of his lap, your other hand guided by your captain. The moment your feet touched the floor, your knees wobbled and you almost kissed the floor but Levi, thankfully, caught you in his arms.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up."

Jean brought his arms to your waist to support you as the three of you walk to the study room's bathroom. "We had a fun night huh, Y/N?"

"Yeah. We should do this more often."


	3. CHAPTER TWO: Kissed by Jealousy

_**SMUT WARNING!** _

_My fellow sinners, it is time to sin._

_If you are uncomfortable with smut and lemon content, you may now leave._

_Don't fucking report my account. That is all, thank you for listening to my short Ted Talk._

_**Requested by:** Feli_

_**Word Count:** 2,621_

_**Themes:** Knife play, Semi public sex, dominance, angry sex, makeup sex_

_**Pairings:** Karma Akabane x Reader (Assassination Classroom)_

_Third Person's Point of View_

Something that you've known about Karma for a very long time is his very violent behavior. He acts like a total psychopath but you love that side of him, to be honest. Right now, Karma is ranting and shouting about a certain thing that happened earlier.

**_Earlier..._ **

You were walking around the streets and you came across a childhood friend from all those years ago.

"Y/N?" You turned around to see where the voice is coming from and saw a tall male, with dark brown hair, and hazel brown eyes. You recognized him from your childhood, only his face is all grown up now.

Your face lighted up upon recognizing him and you greeted him with a welcoming hug, which he happily accepted. "Wow! It's been so long, Y/N!" He cheered.

"I know! How are you? I've never seen you after you transferred to Kunugigaoka." He said as he pulled away, being too friendly with you.

"Well... never been better." You said and laughed lightly, him, laughing along with you. All of a sudden, you felt someone's presence roaming around the streets.

Your mind is alert, very alert, and you would kill him/her if he/she tries to kill you.

Even after surviving what happened all those years ago, everything that you've learned is still in your muscle memory. You would never forget all the things Koro-sensei has taught you.

Looking at your behind, you realized that it's just your red-haired boyfriend, Karma Akabane.

He still has that cool smirk of his plastered on his face. He emerged from the other street and walked towards your direction. The moment he got closer to you, he put his left arm around your waist lovingly and offered his right hand to your friend.

"Karma Akabane. Y/N's **_boyfriend_**." He emphasized.

Uh Oh.

You know he's very jealous right now. You gave him a subtle side-eye, to stop him from being violent with your friend. All those years ago, he offered his hand to Koro-sensei and managed to deal the first blow for humanity. Deep inside of you, you're silently praying that Karma won't do that same thing to your friend.

Your friend awkwardly took his outstretched hand and shook it. Karma took this opportunity to squeeze your friend's hand so hard, that he almost had his bone broken.

You have to pull their hands away from each other to stop that from happening and laughed awkwardly.

"Anyway... Karma and I are on a date right now so we better get going. It's nice meeting you again!" You cheered in fake excitement and your friend smiled awkwardly as he clutched his aching hand.

You pulled Karma away and once you're out of view, you looked at him dead in the eye.

"What was that for?" You asked, angry.

"What? I'm just being nice to your _friend_."

"Why are you acting like I cheated on you? We _just_ met after a really long time, Karma." You tried to convince him but he's not having any of it. He pulled you by the hand and lead you to your destination.

-

It was a lie when you said you and Karma are on a date.

You're actually going to your University alone, but you didn't know Karma was following you around.

After Koro-sensei died, everything went back to normal here on Earth. You and your close friends decided to go to the same university.

One of your friends who went with you is Nagisa.

"Oh, you guys took so long! What happened?" He asked as you and Karma emerged from the university's glass doors.

"I saw-"

"Y/N decided to flirt with other men on our way here." Karma bitterly said, his hand still holding your wrist and pulling you wherever he wants to forcefully.

"Wait! Where are you going? The professor flaked on us today!" Nagisa said to the two of you as you two ventured deeper to the hallways. Karma pulled you inside the vacant classroom and locked the sliding door.

"Karma, what-" Your sentence was interrupted when he slammed his lips to yours in a quick-paced, heated kiss. You tried to complain and give him an earful but he took both of your wrists together with one hand and pinned them above you, slamming your back to the sliding door.

He pushed his body to yours, almost knocking the air out of your lungs as he did so. "Krmmh-" You muttered in his mouth, but he wouldn't stop. He kissed your lips like there's no tomorrow, like you're his last meal, his last air to breathe.

You badly want to breathe but Karma wouldn't let you. It looks like you'll have to wait for _him_ to run out of breath. He has his eyes closed but your eyes are wide open.

You've seen Karma jealous before but not _this_ jealous.

He groped your breast with his right hand harshly, and you would be lying if you said it didn't felt good. You moaned in his mouth, and normally, Karma would smirk at you when you do that but **_not today._**

He's so serious, he wants to make you his, chanting _"Mine, mine, mine."_ in his mind as he attacks your lips with his own.

Thankfully, he ran out of breath and he pulled away, giving you the chance to breathe as much oxygen as you can. If you think he'll stop there, you're completely wrong.

He kissed your exposed neck, and you thought it's such a nice gesture for him to do so until he bit it, making you yelp in pain. "Karma!" You shouted in disbelief and pushed him away, his left hand letting go of your wrists.

You looked at your wrists and saw red handprints on them, showing just how tight Karma was holding them up. His eyes didn't change expressions like he's not even remorseful of what he did to your neck and your hands.

"Why are you complaining? So if it's that guy who'll bite your neck, it's okay?" He asked in a shouting manner, startling you.

"Where the hell is this coming from?! You seriously think I would have sex with him?!" You replied with a scowl on your face. Karma still doesn't care about your reasoning, his mind is too clouded with anger.

And so he went on.

"How would I know?! You two looked _really_ friendly back there, laughing like you're the only ones in the world! I'll show you that I'm the only one who can make you feel good, Y/N. Remember that." He said, growling a little bit and stepped closer to you.

You turned around to grip the handle of the sliding door so you could get away from him but you're too slow. Karma already wrapped his hands on your waist and started kissing the right side of your neck, making you moan the moment his lips made contact with it.

 _'Damn it, Y/N!'_ , you thought to yourself. You have to fight the urge of submitting to him. You don't want Karma to be so full of himself.

But it's Karma.

You could never resist him.

You ended up leaning your head in the crook of his neck, his hands gripping your waist tighter. You're sure he would leave handprints in them to leave his mark, letting everyone know you're his.

He tugged on your body and your body obliged, even though your mind says no.

He pressed your ass to his crotch, making sure that you feel his hardness from the fabric separating the two of you.

"Feel that, Y/N? My dick is all yours. So don't go around asking other guys for their dicks when you already have mine." He said devilishly and took off his left hand from your waist and dipped it inside your pants.

You shuddered from the sudden contact but you melted in his embrace. He played with your clit and you moaned.

"Ugh~"

Hearing you moan made him laugh, his voice having hints of sadism in it.

"Oh? You're a moaning mess with just my fingers. I wonder what will happen to you if I actually fucked you inside this classroom?" He whispered in your ear and bit it lightly and sucked on your earlobe.

"S-Stop..." You protested, trying to hold on to the little sane and dignified part of yourself. You know that once you submit to Karma, you know you can't stop yourself.

If Karma plans to have sex with you in front of everyone, you'll end up doing it because that's what Karma wants.

He sped up the work of his fingers and you released without any word, spilling your juice to his fingers.

"Oh? You didn't even tell me? So you defy me now?" He said and chuckled. "You deserved to be punished, Y/N. On the desk." He commanded and you obliged.

Even if you struggle, you, having sex with him, will always be the outcome. You don't want to waste more energy and so you just did what he ordered you to do. What's the point?

You leaned your chest on the desk, displaying your behind and he licked his lips as he pulled down your pants, along with your black underwear.

Your pussy came into view, so damn wet and all for him. You're literally asking him to break you with his dick. He pushed your head down to the table, lightly slamming your cheek on the wooden surface.

"I want to hear you moan my name, slut."

"But we're in a public place asshole!" You shouted angrily at him and his hearty laugh filled your ears. "So? Are you going to oppose me?"

You thought long hard of what to tell him. You just want this fight to be over with but you doubt you two can resolve it soon. Karma always loved Makeup sex, and maybe this could help you get on his good side again.

"N-No..." You hesitantly replied.

"Good." He pulled down his pants all the way to his knees and positioned his length in your entrance. Without any warning, he slammed his cock inside your wet cunt and you shouted in response.

"What? Still can't get used to it?" He asked and moved at a fast pace, not even letting you adjust. What's the adjustment for anyway? You're so wet and he's free to do whatever he wants with you.

He slammed his dick inside, and you clenched tightly to it.

"F-Fuck, so tight!" He shouted and moved again, and again, and again.

You still kept your mouth shut, not wanting anyone to know the unholy things you and your boyfriend are doing inside of this classroom.

"Say my name, Y/N!" He commanded with a manic laugh and slammed himself faster, your mouth threatening to open.

"Mmm!" You moaned but held yourself back.

"I said fucking say it!" He said and played with your clit as he rearranged your insides. He overstimulated you so you would have to do what he wants.

Sadly, you gave in.

"Karma!" You shouted, tears of pleasure escaping your eyes.

"WHO OWNS YOU?!" He shouted again, his dick twitching inside of you, signaling his release. "KARMA DOES!"

He laughed manically and pounded into you, sounds of skin clapping echoing around the empty classroom. You moaned loudly and repeatedly, the sounds coming from your lips being music in his ears.

You came and your inside clenched on his length harder. Seeing your mascara stained face, your mouth open, he felt satisfied. Not long after, he reached his own orgasm and came on your ass cheeks.

On the other side of the door, Nagisa and their other friends smiled at each other awkwardly.

"It seems like they forgot they're in a public place..." He said and laughed, rubbing his nape.

-

You would think that you and Karma became on good terms after that day.

But no.

He was so mad and jealous that after you two went home, he packed his bags and left without a word. You panicked but you know Karma won't leave you over something so petty.

He just needs some time, and you're willing to give him that.

It's been a week since Karma left.

Right now, you're roaming around the woods near your and Karma's apartment.

The forest has always been a special place for you. That's why, when you and Karma decided to live together, you picked the apartment that has a forest near it.

"I wonder if he's okay now..." You talked as you walked on the forest trail, looking up at the sky that you can't see clearly because of all of the huge trees.

You heard some birds chirping and you smiled to yourself, basking in the silence.

All too sudden, you heard a rustling and the figure launched itself to you. Your reflexes are quick, pulling your knife out of your combat boots and caught the figure, pressing your knife in its throat.

'Never let your guard down' is something you've learned from your traumatic teenage years. Ever since then, you never went outside without a knife or gun with you.

The figure laughed, and you recognized that laugh.

"Karma?!" You shouted and instantly took the knife off of his neck, throwing it to the forest ground.

"I could've slit your throat! What was that for?!" You asked, panicking, putting your palms on his cheeks to move his head around, checking for any blood.

His laugh today sounds very velvety. That's his usual laugh that you love so much. Your eyes filled with tears and hugged him tightly, tears streaming down your cheeks.

He laughed lightly and rubbed your back comfortingly.

"You missed me that much?" He teased. You're not even going to deny it, and just nodded as you cry, your face pressing in his chest.

He pulled away from you and swiped his thumb in your under eyes and wiped your tears away. "I may have overreacted." He said sheepishly.

You punched him in the chest and he laughed.

He moved to your behind and wrapped his arms on your stomach, setting his chin on the crook of your neck.

"I missed you Y/N."

"I missed you too." You said, turning your face to plant a kiss on his forehead. He smiled at you devilishly and said, "A quickie here?"

"What? Can't we just head home?" You asked, a smile playing on your lips.

"No. I got turned on after you almost slit my throat." He said and crouched down, taking the knife from the ground and inspected it with his red eyes.

You stood stiffly and he circled around you, putting the tip of the blade on your chin. "You missed my cock too, didn't you?" He teased.

This is very different from the last time. He's actually saying all of this with better intention. You nodded and he smiled.

"Good girl. Daddy's going to give you your reward for being so patient."

Hearing his voice made you wet, and you know you're ready for him to take your body again, making you his personal fuck toy.

He pinned you on the tree, your back resting on it. He pulled your pants off halfway and he took off his the same way. Your legs are open wide for him and he put his dick inside, your pussy tightening around his length.

"Ugh... Your pussy takes me in so good, Y/N."

You smiled at him with sultry eyes and he rested the flat side of the blade on your cheek. You shuddered at the cold metal but you liked it, it only added to the thrill.

You could say that you and Karma had a good time there without any interruptions, unlike the last time.


	4. CHAPTER THREE: Firsts

_**SMUT WARNING!** _

_My fellow sinners, it is time to sin._

_If you are uncomfortable with smut and lemon content, you may now leave._

_Don't fucking report my account. That is all, thank you for listening to my short Ted Talk._

_**Requested by:** kaiya-chann_

"U should do dom reader and sub armin i really wanna see dis one"

_**Word Count:** 3,108_

_**Themes:** Angst, dominance, oral, blowjob, first time (virgin)_

_**Pairings:** Sub! Armin Arlert x Reader_

_Third Person's Point of View_

You watch Armin from the distance, smiling and laughing with his comrades. This should be making you happy because he's finally out of his comfort zone, and he's making a lot of friends.

But you aren't happy.

How can he smile there, with all those girls around him?

Your boyfriend is really shy, and even though you love his awkwardness and quirkiness, sometimes it just irritates the hell out of you. How come he doesn't realize that those girls aren't being friendly with him?

They're _fawning_ over him.

Armin is so smart, and you expected him to know this kind of stuff but he's so oblivious to the fact that you're about to blow up in anger right now.

"Chill, Y/N. You don't want Armin to hate you." Ymir said and laughed as she crosses her arms, leaning her back onto the wooden fence.

"Hate? Armin will _never_ hate me. **_He loves me._** " You said in gritted teeth but all that Ymir did is shrug her shoulders, not giving a single fuck about your situation.

"I'm just saying, you don't want to be the psycho girlfriend that keeps her boyfriend on a leash. Armin won't appreciate that, you know?" She said and walked away without a word.

Her comment made you think about your situation with Armin.

What if she's right? What if Armin actually knows those girls are hitting on him and he's just checking them out for your replacement?

You felt so mad, but your sadness and disappointment are much, much, stronger than the rage you're feeling right now.

With one last look at your blonde boyfriend, you walked away from the quad with tears in your eyes and headed inside your sleeping quarters.

Unknown to you, Armin's gaze landed on you before you could even leave.

"E-Excuse me..." He said softly to his comrades and followed you to the cabins.

He knows something is wrong. You're not someone who likes being caged indoors, and you definitely aren't someone who sleeps a lot. It's only three o'clock in the afternoon, he knows you don't sleep at this time.

His mind quickly thinks about all the possibilities for your absence. Were you just hungry? No. Because if you are, you would've gone inside the mess hall. Are you going to get something? Also, no. He knows you don't forget your things much and when you do, those things aren't actually important.

The only possibility that makes sense, is that you're emotional and had the need to isolate yourself from everyone.

He went inside your empty adjoined room and saw you lying on the bed, face on the mattress. His mind filled with worry, as he felt like he's the reason why you're feeling this way. He felt like such a jerk that he doesn't even know his girlfriend is feeling this way.

"Y/N?" He said softly, but you didn't move a single inch, didn't speak. You wanted to tell yourself that he's not real, that he's just your imagination right now because to be quite honest, you're not ready to face him just yet.

You know he's going to break up with you and you're doing everything you can to delay that from happening, at least. For fuck's sake, you two haven't even done anything intimate yet and it made you wonder if he does see a future with you.

Maybe the reason why the only intimate thing you two could do is kiss each other in the cheek because he doesn't actually like you? That maybe, you're just a practice tool for him for his future **_real_** relationships?

You know that to yourself but here you are, crying over it.

"Y/N..." Armin whispered your name softly. You wanted to be able to look at him without crying but you know that the moment you look at his face, you wouldn't be able to hold back your tears.

"Go away." You said, your voice muffled because of the mattress.

He sighed, still worried about your state. He wondered what thing he might did to make you feel this way. Was he such a bad boyfriend?

You think he's trying to break up with you, and he thinks you're about to do it too. Neither of you are having positive thoughts about each other.

"Please... just look at me." He said, his voice cracking. Your mind went blank for a second, hearing his painfully weak voice. You _never_ wanted to make him feel like this. You _swore_ you would never hurt Armin.

But why are you ignoring him just for your sake? If letting him go is what's best for him, you would let him crush you with his words. Slowly, you sat up on the mattress and wiping the tears away from your face.

"Why are you crying, Y/N?!" He shouted, panic washing over him. He immediately scooted closer to you and pulled your body to his and rubbed your back comfortingly.

"Don't cry, please..." He said, shushing you. Hearing his soft voice that you love so much, you teared up again in his chest, staining his shirt with your tears. "D-Don't try to make me feel better." You said in a weak voice.

Armin was caught off guard but he remained calm. Maybe you're just saying some nonsense because he knows you would never push him away. "What do you mean? I'm your boyfriend, and I should be taking care of you." He said and pushed your frame gently so he could look at your face.

"Didn't you want t-to break up with me?" You said and looked away, trying to save yourself from embarrassment. This is it, he would finally break up with you. You've been trying to avoid this moment but here it is.

His face looked confused for a moment and laughed. "What? I would never leave you, Y/N."

You looked at him and stared at his angelic, blue eyes. "But aren't you talking with other girls because you were going to replace me?"

He chuckled again and took both of your hands to his. "No, I never planned anything like that, Y/N."

You felt embarrassed. Your overthinking got you to this situation, and only if you've talked to Armin about it, then you wouldn't have to cry your eyes out like this. You shouted and pulled your hands from Armin's grasp and covered your face.

"I'm so stupid! I'm so sorry, Armin."

He laughed again and took your hands away from your face. He smiled at you and said, "You went overboard with your overthinking. Is there anything that's been bugging you that I should know? I'm not pressuring you okay, Y/N? If it'll make you feel better, I'm going to listen to them."

Do you tell him? It's very embarrassing for you but you really want to know why you two never kissed on the lips and never did intimate stuff. So you decided to ask him, despite your awkwardness regarding the topic.

"Well... why haven't we k-kissed yet?" You asked hesitantly.

Armin's face heated up at the sudden question and coughed. "U-Uhm, where is this coming from?"

"Ymir told me you probably don't like having a girl like me."

"A girl like you?" He asked.

"You know... a little bit too headstrong and assertive. Do you not want me acting like a top?"

He looked taken aback at first and you panicked for a little bit. Did you offend him? But he told you he's willing to listen to you right?

His face looked like he was thinking of something, calculations going through his head, and he finally went to a conclusion. He took off his boots and held your wrists. He then lied down on the mattress, pulling you on top of him.

"A-Armin!"

He blushed and replied to you, looking away.

"I'll let you dominate me, Y/N. As long as it's you."

"But Armin-"

Seeing you flustered, he giggled for a second.

"I was scared that you didn't want me to be intimate with you but I'm over that fear now. This is my proof of commitment to you, Y/N. Do what you want with me." He said and closed his eyes, fully submitting to you.

You thought long hard if it's the right thing to do but you realized one thing.

You've been waiting for this.

All you've ever wanted is to feel closer to Armin and feel that love you two share.

So, you moved.

You straddled him and kissed him softly on the lips. Electricity traveled your whole body, getting your first kiss with him.

Soon, he melted in your touch and he responded back. You two are new to these things but Armin's such a fast learner compared to you.

You felt heat coming from your core and moved your hips, feeling Armin's semi-hard erection and he moaned at the contact. You heard his soft voice and felt more confident about what you're doing and brushed your clothed cunt against his pants again.

He moaned again and you leaned down to press a soft kiss to his lips, to which he gladly answered with his own. You pulled away and smirked at him, pressing your index finger to his red, luscious, lips.

"You might want to keep it down, hottie. We don't want to disturb the other's free time." You said and he blushed. So red, that he looks like a tomato. You giggled because of his expression. Even in sex, he's still your soft baby.

You two are complete opposites, and people expected the two of you to break up after a matter of time. But here you two are, doing something very intimate that proves your love is not just a game.

You kissed him again one last time and pulled away from him. You swear you hear him whine a little but you kept your mouth shut.

"Take off your shirt and jacket, Armin." You commanded.

He blushed but he did what he was told, shedding his Survey Corps jacket and next, his white shirt underneath. You trailed your index finger from his chest to his chiseled abs and finally to his zipper.

"Y-Y/N! W-What are you d-doing?!" He protested, but you know that he knows what's going to go down. You pinned his thighs down in place and opened his zipper as you bite your lip in anticipation.

You're going to make him feel good in exchange for every bad thing you made him feel earlier. You're going to let him know that you're the only one deserving of his love because he's **_yours._**

Your eyes met his boxers and you pulled it down, his dick springing free from its restraint. Armin, being the cutesy and innocent guy that he is, the thought of him having a dick bigger than average, surprised you very much. Judging by the look of it, it's probably 8 inches in length.

You felt your core get wetter and now it really has sunk into you that you're doing this very intimate thing with Armin. The thought of putting his dick in your mouth made you blush but you would do anything for him. You want him to enjoy his self.

With shaking hands, you took his shaft in your right hand and he let out a sound. _"Ugh..."_

You pumped it up and down and he keeps making these squeaky sounds. He bit his knuckles to stop himself from making any sounds and you felt more confident in yourself. You opened your mouth and put the tip inside your mouth, swirling your tongue around it.

"Y/N I-" He muttered, but he gasped when you licked his shaft from the base to the tip.

"D-Don't do that... it's embarrassing..." He muttered and bit his knuckles harder. You smirked and finally put his whole length inside your mouth. You moaned as you suck on his dick, and you think he's loving the feeling.

It wasn't long until you felt his dick twitch inside your mouth and you heard him spoke out.

"Y/N... I-I'm cumming... you don't have to swallow-" He shouted, not being able to hold off his release and you gladly swallowed each ounce of it. His body shook and came from his high.

He panted hard and sat up, checking if you're okay.

"Y/N! Are you okay?!" He asked, concerned. You smiled at him and replied, "Yes. It doesn't taste that bad. I think I actually like it."

You love it when Armin is like this. Being concerned about your well-being, because it shows you just how much you mean to him.

His face turned redder after your comment and he scratched his nape out of awkwardness.

"I want to make you feel good too..." He said and held your gaze for God knows how long.

Your face softened and you smiled at him. You took off your jacket first, then your blouse, and lastly, your white, training pants. You're left in your underwear and you turned around so he could face your back.

You gathered your hair in one hand and made sure it's out of the way.

"Unclasp my bra, Armin."

With shaking hands, he unclasped your bra and said, "N-Now what, Y/N?"

You turned to face him again and laughed at what you're about to say.

"You're going to fuck me, of course."

Your confidence went bigger and bigger after you found out that Armin is yours. Why would you let go of someone like him? Someone who listens to you, someone who loves you the way you are, but what's important is that he's someone who's yours.

You don't have to share him with anyone because he belongs to you, and you belong to him.

You lied down on the bed and said, "Now take off my panties."

He nodded at you despite his face looking red. He settled his naked self in between your legs and pulled your panties down, his hands still shaking.

"And t-then...?"

Without answering, you pulled him to you and intertwined your hands on his nape.

"Insert it."

He nodded and aligned his shaft into your entrance. He put the tip in first, making you bite your lip in pleasure. He looked at you, asking with his eyes if you're feeling okay.

You gave him a smile of encouragement, a smile filled with love, and he pushed his length all the way in. You gasped at the sudden feeling but it's a nice kind of feeling.

"A-Are you okay, Y/N?!" He asked again, not planning on moving.

You moaned out and said, " _Mhm... yes._ You can move now, Armin."

He grunted as he thrust into you, the heat inside of you made him feel so turned on, turned on more than he ever was before. He must be lying if he said he never thought you have a nice body, but he's such a gentleman that he wanted you to open this kind of conversation first.

After all, he only follows your lead in your relationship. As he said, he doesn't mind that you're the dominant one in the relationship. He never saw a problem with it, as long as your dominance doesn't hinder him and you from reaching your full potential in battle, and as long as you two aren't hurting each other.

He loves you so much that he's willing to do everything you ask him to do.

Even if you ask him to jump on a cliff, as long as the order is from you, he's sure he will do it.

_"Ugh! Uhhh! Augh!"_

Your eyes rolled back in pleasure you, moaning over and over again, as Armin's dick is hitting your insides very well. You sucked him in so tight and he wants to go faster and faster.

"Ugh, Y/N! C-Can I go f-faster?!" He asked in between thrusts.

Your mouth fell wide open and you pulled his head to yours and kissed him hard on the lips. Your eyes are so lustful and it adds to the romantic atmosphere inside your cabin.

"I want you to pound into me harder and faster, baby." You said and kissed him again. He kissed you back, needy, as he did exactly what you said. Your breasts bounced up and down as he pounds into you.

You never knew you're going to lose your first kiss and virginity on the same day but you're glad it's Armin. You know it to yourself that he's glad you're his first too.

That's why you want your first times to be pleasurable. But most importantly, memorable.

You would treasure this moment forever.

The way his blonde hair sticks to his face because of sweat, the way he looks at you as if you're a fine porcelain that he might break any minute, the way he bites his lips every few seconds because of the way you made him feel... Only you can do that to him.

Even though you've never had an orgasm, you know you're going to experience that very soon.

"B-Baby, I'm cumming!"

He smiled at you for a second and sped up his pace.

"I-I am too!"

"Let's cum together." You instructed and kissed him harder.

He pounds into you a few more times as you two exchanged 'I love you's' and your insides clenched to his dick tightly, almost making him cum inside you but he knows that he couldn't do that. You two aren't married yet and are surely not yet ready to be parents.

And so, before he could spill his semen inside you, he pulled out after knowing you've come already, and released his white liquids in your bare stomach.

He panted and fell down beside you on the bed.

You turned your head to his direction and saw his face beet-red.

"Thank you for that, Y/N." He said and hugged you tightly.

You settled your face in his chest and smiled.

"I'm glad you're my first." You told him.

"I'm glad you're mine too."

You two hugged for a few seconds and Armin pulled away.

"Baby? That's a new nickname." He teased you and your face turned red from embarrassment.

"I-I'm sorry! I got caught in the moment I-"

He laughed at you and patted you in the head before replying.

"I like it. Come on, I'm going to clean you up. Where's your drawer?"

You smiled at him, feeling very thankful to have him, and pointed at one of the cabinets inside the room. "There."

He pecked you in the cheek and went over there to get clean towels for the both of you.

God knows just how much you love him.


	5. CHAPTER FOUR: Hitched

_**SMUT WARNING!** _

_My fellow sinners, it is time to sin._

_If you are uncomfortable with smut and lemon content, you may now leave._

_Don't fucking report my account. That is all, thank you for listening to my short Ted Talk._

_**Requested by:** aaliyah_papke_

"YOU SHOULD DO A VERY DETAILED LEVI X READER ONE WITH SOME KINKY ASS SHIT LIKE HANDCUFFS 😩" **  
**

_**Word Count:** 2,400_

_**Themes:** Daddy kink, smut with fluff, dom/sub_

_**Pairings:** Levi Ackerman x Fem! Reader (Attack on Titan)_

_Third Person's Point of View_

"Miss Y/N! Captain Levi is asking for you!" Eren shouted after he came out of the Captain's quarters. He reported for the recent exhibition and now it's your turn to get inside the study room.

Only... you probably aren't going to report anything.

"Coming!" You replied back with a huge smile on your face.

You and Levi have been dating for a while now. You two started dating when you were just a member of his squad and eventually got closer after seeing your comrades die. 

Besides, who would he even date in the sea of cadets in the regiment except you?

You're three years younger than him and is now a captain of your own squad.

When Eren and his friends joined the regiment, they instantly got assigned to you. It's a miracle that your squad members aren't dimwits like the others.

It's been about two months now and everything has been going very well. You specifically asked your members to only call you Y/N when there's no one around but your members.

You liked being friends with everyone, despite your lover being the opposite of your personality.

You hated it when people call you like you're so much older than them, and you _hate_ feeling old.

You knocked on his door twice and you heard his low voice spoke out.

"Get in."

You got inside the room and peeked your head in first.

"You called for me?" You asked with a smile on your lips.

He rolled his eyes and stacked the documents on his table and sat down with a huff. You closed the door and sat on the seat in front of him and rested your elbow in the table. 

"What's going on? You're more stressed than usual."

He snapped his head at me and said, "Not only does I have tons of documents to read and sign, but a _certain someone_ disobeyed me _yesterday_ and that person doesn't have any idea _at all._ " He said and bore his dull eyes to yours.

"What? I did everything you told me to." You said and rolled your eyes.

"Think about it more." He said again.

You swore you did everything right but what is he even trying to say?

Levi stood up to your side of the table and pushed your head to the table gently.

"L-Levi! What are you doing?!" You shouted, your cheek pressed to the wooden surface. You felt a cold metal pressing on your wrists and then heard a clicking sound.

"You're under arrest for disobeying my orders." He said and pulled you by the hair so he could take a good look at you. "But I didn't..." You responded.

He grinned at you for a moment and said, "You didn't clean your study room yesterday like I told you to. You know what we do there, right? Why would you let it get so _filthy?_ " He asked and blew air to your scattered hair that covered your face.

"I-I'm sorry..." You said, feeling guilty.

You're sure he's punishing you right now. No, you're not scared of the sex that he's going to give you. More like, you're just scared that he might hate you after it. You knew that Levi hate dirty rooms and anything else in general.

You are so afraid that he's going to leave you over this.

It may look silly for others but you just love him so much that you're too scared to lose him.

You two never said the L word yet, and you're too scared to say it first. Scared that maybe he's not feeling the same way. That maybe... you're just his past time. After all, who would expect the Humanity's strongest to love someone?

He cupped your cheeks and started a heated make out session with you while your wrists are still cuffed on your back. He put his tongue inside your mouth and you gave him permission.

He dragged his mouth to your chin, to your jaw... and then your neck.

"L-Levi... the door isn't locked." You muttered with closed eyes.

You felt him smirk on your skin and sucked on the sensitive skin so much, leaving purple bruises on them.

After he was satisfied, he carried you by the ass and sat you on his table, making sure not to bother the paper documents resting happily atop the table beside you.

"Then you'll just have to be quiet or else you're more fucked than you already are." He said and grinned at you wickedly before attacking your neck again, but more aggressive this time.

He sucked harder and harder, almost on all of the surface of your skin and you're sure your whole neck would be purple after this.

You can't even run your fingers on his undercut hair because of your handcuffs and so, you let him dominate you.

He got down on you and messed with your belt to take it off, sliding your pants off of your legs.

He spread your legs apart and even in your underwear, he could see that you're so soaked. He grinned and pulled it off with one finger. Now your cunt came to view and he is _living_ for it.

The cold air made your pussy clench, and he laughed after seeing it. He traced his index finger from your thighs to your core, and decided to put in two fingers in an instant.

"Mmm!" You moaned with your mouth closed.

You can't bite your knuckles now, because of these stupid handcuffs. He really likes teasing you and you hate it so much. But then... you remembered that you love him too much to even think about hating him.

He sped up the pace of his fingers and you were a moaning mess with no support whatsoever. Your legs shook and you came in his fingers without even asking for his permission.

 _'Damn, he'll get angrier.'_ , you thought.

"Oh? You came already?" He asked innocently.

He took his fingers out and offered them in front of you. "Suck it."

Without hesitation, you did. You sucked on his fingers like your life depended on it. He has a manic grin on his face as he felt your tongue swirl around his fingers. You swallowed your own juices, and it was a shock to you that your own juice tasted very sweet.

"You're such a good girl for daddy today. You promise you're not going to disobey me again?" He asked with a pout, clearly mocking you.

You finished on sucking his fingers and he took it off your mouth with a pop. You nodded a bunch of times to convince him and he smirked at you.

He inspected his fingers and said, "Very clean. Daddy's going to reward you now."

He unbuckled his belt and the metal clanking can be heard inside his study room.

 _'Oh God. I won't be able to keep my mouth shut soon.'_ , you thought.

He took his pants and boxers off, his erection springing free from its restraints.

He pulled your body close so he could carry you again by the ass, swiping the keys to the handcuffs for one second and went to the couch in his study room. 

He sat down, setting you on his lap.

You felt his dick poking your thigh, and you could only bite your lip in anticipation.

He reached to your back and unlocked the handcuffs, the metal falling to the floor with a loud sound and you quickly brought your now free hands to cup his cheeks and kissed him hard.

He kissed back and moaned in your mouth, as he took his length by his hand. You helped yourself up so he could insert it inside and and he slid it in.

You sunk down to his length and you moaned in his mouth, turning him on more.

Your wetness helped his cock slide in without any pain and all that you could feel is the veins of his length filling your insides. You felt so hot and aroused, that tears started to fall from your eyes from pleasure even when Levi hadn't even done anything yet.

You let go of his cheeks and held him tightly by the shoulders.

"Ride me." He commanded with a growl and you nodded, starting to go up and down, moans and groans filling the room with lust in the air.

"You want to cum? Yeah? Then work for it." He commanded again and you went up and down even faster and harder. _"Mhhmm... nghhh..."_ You kept making these noises as your skins slapped together sinfully.

You were too distracted at the moment but Levi called for you, snapping you out of your daze.

"Y/N..." He groaned.

You looked at him and smiled at him widely, taking a hold of both of his cheeks.

"It's captain Y/N now." You stated and he blushed, and you thought that was very cute.

He kissed you again, his kisses full of affection and need, not just lust.

 _'Could it be?'_ , you thought to yourself.

You felt the knot in your stomach trying to come undone and you let it, squeezing Levi's cock with your walls. He groaned and even after your release, you went faster so he could cum faster.

He buried his face to the crook of your neck, biting your shoulders as you felt his hot cum shoot inside your walls, painting it white. Your eyes widened not only from the strange feeling, but from the action itself.

He shot up more and more of his semen until he's done and pulled you to his chest. He lied down to the couch with you on top of him and he never even bothered to take his dick out of your entrance.

"Levi..." You muttered, eyes wide.

"I love you." He said, and brushed strands of hair from your face.

"W-What?" You answered, confused.

"I said I love you. I want to have a family with you. I want you to bear my child. I want to make you my wife." He said and pecked you on the lips lovingly.

"Is that... the reason why you came inside me?" You asked, realization hitting you like a stray bullet.

"Yes. Do you... not liked what I did?" He asked, his face turning guilty.

"No, no, no!" You shouted, cupping his cheeks.

Tears fell from your eyes and you laughed. "I'd love to be your wife. I love you too, Captain."

He smiled at you and kissed you not once... not twice... not thrice...

You had a lot of kisses, as the revelation took the happiness from inside the both of you to explode.

"You're still not taking it out?" You said and giggled.

He blushed harder and looked away. "I have to make sure you're going to get pregnant today."

"You're so cute." You said and pinched him in the cheek but he just huffed.

You love Levi Ackerman so much.

**BONUS PART:**

"Ooh, Y/N's good in bed, huh" Ymir left with a shitty grin after hearing moans from the Captain's study. She was tasked to ask her own Captain, Y/N, to sign some papers from the Commander but now it seemed like she'll have to ask her tomorrow.

She left with a smile.

_3 months later...._

You and Levi never told anyone about your relationship even with your pregnancy but you two will have to tell people soon because they're going to get suspicious soon.

Your baby bump is starting to show now, you gained weight like crazy, and you're now having mood swings like a mad woman. Just last week, you cried after Sasha cracked a joke to you, when you should be laughing in the usual.

On that same week, you threw Eren a rock because he spilt your drink on your uniform. You were not scared to hurt him, as you know he has Titan abilities and he would soon heal from it.

On your first expedition after finding out you became pregnant, Levi can't be separated from you on the whole expedition. You also threw up on your break on one of the abandoned building, and Erwin was quick to notice your symptoms.

After the expedition, he called you and Levi to his office.

To your surprise, he hugged the two of you and gave you two his congratulations.

He promised to keep it a secret, and he did.

After finding out that you're pregnant he put you on desk duty and put your squad to Levi's temporarily.

Today is the day you and Levi will tell everyone about your pregnancy.

You've been wearing oversized clothing for months now, and you could finally stop wearing those bothersome clothes.

Levi held your hands as you both walked to Erwin's office, where your and Levi's squad mates are.

He held your hand tightly to his and tucked it inside one of his coat pockets, keeping it warm on this cold weather.

"You nervous?" He asked, his eyes still forward.

"Nah." You said and giggled.

You two finally got to the office and Levi opened the door for you.

Everyone's gaze quickly went to your hand in Levi's pocket and you blushed as their mouths dropped wide open.

"C-Captain... why..." Oluo stuttered.

You two stopped in front of them and Levi cleared his throat, silence filling the room.

"Y/N and I had sex 3 months ago." Levi said in a monotone voice and you became flustered, slapping him with your free hand. "Levi!"

"What? It's true." He said, turning to look at you.

"But still!" You huffed and pouted, setting your eyes downcast.

"We called you all here today to tell you that Y/N is bearing my child. She's pregnant." Levi said, a small smile appearing in his lips.

"WHAT?!" The cadets all shouted in unison.

"Y/N." Levi turned to you, ignoring everyone's whispers and noises and let go of your hand.

"Yeah?" You asked him, staring at his dark, grey, dull eyes.

You brought your arms to your lips and your eyes teared up when you saw him get down on one knee, a silver ring in between his fingers.

"L-Levi..."

"Y/N... I know I'm three months late to propose, but I intended to do this in front of everyone. I'm not the best man to pick to be someone's lover but you picked me. I was never one to show my affection to you, and so I want to show you that I love you in front of everyone. Will you, Y/N L/N, marry me and fight along side me, now and forever?" He asked.

Tears rolled down your cheeks and you nodded slowly, and he slid the ring on your finger.

He stood up and kissed you on the lips, and everyone cheered.

Erwin wiped a tear on his eye and said, "Congratulations, you two."

 _"Congratulations, Y/N!"_ Eren shouted and clapped his hands.

 _"Congratulations, captain!"_ Petra shouted with a smile as she cheered.

 _"I heard them have sex!"_ And Ymir was too vulgar for everyone's liking, making Krista smack her in the head loudly. "Not cool, Yumiru!"


	6. CHAPTER FIVE: Teasing Love

_**SMUT WARNING!** _

_My fellow sinners, it is time to sin._

_If you are uncomfortable with smut and lemon content, you may now leave._

_Don't fucking report my account. That is all, thank you for listening to my short Ted Talk._

_**Requested by:** That_one_werido101_

_"_ First maybe like y/n will like hate him until he confess his love for us then...idk u do the restt"

_**Word Count:** 2, 304_

_**Themes:** Angst, Confession, First time, Teasing, Vanilla sex (basically not pure smit lmao)_

_**Pairings:** Jean Kirschtein x Fem! Reader_

Third Person's Point of View

You've been really good friends with Eren from the very start.

He's so passionate, and full of intense emotions that drove him to success. He's kinda loud but you accepted him the way he is. He usually ticks off a lot of people but you two just let them be.

One of the people who dislikes Eren... is Jean Kirschtein.

That stupid horse!

You hated how he acts around Eren and you. He'll pick a fight with the two of you for no reason, give a snarky comment out of nowhere, and he basically just gets inside your nerves.

You lost your parents back when they were traveling to Shiganshina and even though you only met Eren after he joined the Cadet Corps, you felt the same purpose as him.

To kill all the Titans.

A girl can dream, right?

But why does people like Jean think of you as a suicidal maniac?

"Choosing Survey Corps is just plain stupid, you know? Those dumbos don't know what they're signing up for. Lucky for me, I'm going to be at the class achievers so I can work in the interior." Jean preached to his friend, Marco Bodt.

He made sure that you and Eren can hear him.

Eren shifted in his seat, Jean's words getting into him. You put a hand on his shoulder and he calmed down a little bit. "I don't know how you can take this, Y/N. He's a piece of shit that needs to be put on his place." He growled, his eyes filled with anger.

"Shh. Just let him talk shit. We know that's not the truth."

To be quite honest, you want to slap the shit out Jean Kirschtein but you didn't, because you don't want to stoop as low as him.

-

Who knew that after the battle of Trost, Jean will join the Survey Corps with you?

But most importantly, how the hell did your bestfriend became a fucking Titan shifter?

Today is the first expedition ever since your bestfriend successfully plugged the hole in Trost using his Titan abilities.

All of you were trained with the flare guns and the corresponding colors for it and you made sure you're going to survive this expedition. You don't want to die yet.

You're one of the best soldiers the regiment has but unfortunately... you got injured.

One abnormal Titan ran after you and you weren't even scared just for a little bit because you saw it coming. But when they gave you the permission to engage, your ODM gear malfunctioned and the gas won't come out of the gear.

It's a good thing that Connie were there and he managed to catch you in his horse just in time before the abnormal could grasp you. You sprained your leg but the pain's nothing than being stuck inside a Titan's stomach.

After the long day of seeing a peculiar female Titan get caught and eventually escaping, it's a miracle that you got home alive.

You were sleeping soundly in the infirmary bed when you heard the door creak.

You opened your eyes to see Jean looking at you worriedly on the seat next to the bed you're lying on, his eyes downcast. "Jean? What..." You muttered and tried to sit up but he pushed you back in the bed gently.

"You need to rest, Y/N. Don't be so hardheaded." He said and scowled at you for a moment but you can see that he's only worried.

"What are you doing here?" You asked him, and his hand traveled to your forehead and gently caressed your h/c hair.

"I'm visiting you, of course. Don't be so stupid, you're asking the obvious question." He said and let out a soft laugh. You sneered at him and said, "Well, if you're just going to be like that, then you should leave."

"I'm joking. I'm _always_ joking." He emphasized and stopped playing with your hair.

"Huh?" You asked, looking at his face with curiosity.

All of a sudden, pool of tears started to form in his eyes and he looked at you with a broken expression. "I wouldn't forgive myself if you've died without knowing how I actually felt. I'm _always_ joking, Y/N." He repeated.

Where is this coming from?

You're very confused as to why Jean is acting like this, as everything he's saying doesn't make sense. Joking? What did he even mean by that?

"I don't understand..." You muttered, eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

He smiled sadly and took your hand. "When I heard the news from Connie that you almost got eaten, I wanted to blame myself. I should be there to protect you but I wasn't."

"It's not your responsibility, Jean-"

"It is. Because I've always known how foolish you and Eren are! I knew this is the life you signed up for! I've set my eyes on the Military Police but when I met you, I wanted to make you my wife and live with you inside the interior but that's not what _you_ want. You **wanted** to go outside." He reason, his tears falling down from his eyes to the white bed sheet of your bed.

"Jean, I-"

"I tried to hate you, calling you names just like I did Eren because I _know_ that choosing the Survey Corps is just plain stupid! But I chose it too, didn't I?" He laughed as he cried, and you felt your eyes tearing up too.

You never realized that you're this important to him.

All you know is that he hates you, and that he despises people like you who dreams of the impossible.

"I guess what I'm saying is... _I love you_. **Very much** , Y/N. And now I hate myself for using those three years into mocking you instead of letting you know I like you so damn much." He said and took both of your hands to his rough ones.

You were shocked.

But you also... made sense of all the mixed emotions towards Jean over the years.

When he would mock you and Eren, you can't truly hate him. You'll just tell Eren to get over it or just ignore Jean. You can't even remember catching feelings for him but now everything makes sense.

You took one of your hand away from his and used it to pull his nape towards you, his lips making contact with your own.

He has his eyes wide open from shock but yours are closed, as you're just focused on his soft lips.

You pulled away from him, and saw that he's still frozen, solid in place.

"Jean Kirschtein, I like you too. Even though you're a fucking horse face." You said and laughed, pressing your palm to his cheek lovingly. He snapped out of his daze and he finally looked at you.

"You... do?" He asked, dumbfounded.

"I do." You said and laughed, your eyes closing in joy.

He let out a small grin and his eyes wandered to your lips.

This time, he put his thumb and index finger on your chin and kissed you deeply. You eagerly replied and kissed him back.

A warm feeling spread inside you and you wanted more. 

_More of him... more of his touch... more of his kisses._

You're loving this too much, and you feel so intoxicated.

You pulled him by the collar and he got the gist, going on top of you, his legs on your sides. You felt very close to him right now that you feel the heat coming from his body but not too close that he's crushing you with his weight.

He's very mindful about your condition and he wouldn't even dare to hurt you.

His palms are settled beside your shoulders, supporting his self as he eagerly kisses you.

His hip dipped lower than he intended, and you felt his crotch brush with your core. You let out a moan and it encouraged Jean to keep on pressing it to you. 

_"Mmm..._ We're going to get in trouble if you keep on doing that, horse face."

He gave you a shit grin as his cheeks burn. "Oh? I think you're only calling me a horse face because you secretly want to ride me." He teased.

He may be a cocky little shit, but you are too.

"Really? So you have been thinking about me riding you? You're so lewd, Jean." You said and pressed a quick kiss on his lips, your lips making a popping sound. 

"All jokes aside, I want you to be my first. The first one I'll ever ride." You said and laughed lightly.

He put his fingers on your chin to make you look at him, _only him_ , and he said, "I want you to be my first too."

You smiled at him lovingly and he kissed you, his tongue exploring your whole mouth. You're breathless, but it's the good kind of breathless.

He pulled away and took off his Survey Corps jacket and his shirt, revealing his rock hard abs from all the training. "Ogling me?" He asked you, after seeing you stare at his body.

You laughed and replied, "I don't need to ogle you. I have abs too, you know." You shot him down and took off your shirt, leaving you on your sports bra.

"I'll ogle you then. I don't have breasts like those." He said and kissed you again, his hot mouth trailing from your lips to your jawline and he kissed your neck, making sure not to suck too hard that he would leave hickeys.

Eventually, he got to your collarbone and your covered chest.

He dipped his hand behind you to unclasp your bra quickly and tucked it inside the back pocket of his jeans. "Just a remembrance."

You grinned at him and replied. "You want my panties too? I have plenty of those."

Jean laughed for a quick second and put one of your nipples on his mouth, swirling his tongue around it. You let out a quiet moan and closed your mouth when you realized you have to keep quiet.

He pinched the other nipple, making you gasp.

It seemed that he's satisfied, and he pulled down his pants to his thigh, enough for him to take his boxers off. His erect cock sprang free from its restraints and you gulped nervously.

"We don't have to do this if you don't want to, Y/N." He said, his face turning soft.

_He loves you._

He's not doing this because he's horny.

_He loves you, Y/N._

**"I want to do this with you. Only you."**

He smiled and nodded, pulling your pants completely off and your panties as well. He licked his lips upon seeing your sex and he put two of his fingers to his mouth, coating them with his saliva, and putting them inside your vagina.

"Does that hurt?" He asked.

Your bit your lips to suppress a moan and said, "N-No..."

"Okay. I think you're more than ready, Y/N." He said and laughed, seeing your cunt dripping wet.

He settled your legs on his shoulders gently and aligned his cock on your entrance.

"Elevating your sprained ankles helps ease the swelling. To think that our little session here can actually help you recover just _amazes_ me." Jean said and laughed, and pushed inside your tight hole.

He grunted, while you gasped at the foreign feeling.

He isn't all the way in yet but you felt so full, so **loved**.

He pushed more, until the tip of his cock is fully inside of you and you attached your lips to his, kissing him a bunch of times. When you pulled away, you saw his face red, probably because he's been holding himself back from moving for your sake.

You're relaxed, somehow. Maybe it's because Jean is with you. His presence just calms the fuck out of you, even when you two are about to _fuck_.

"You can move now, Jean." You said with a smile.

He crashed his lips to yours and his hips started to move. The foreign feeling soon became comforting, every thrust filled with pleasure and love.

You two kissed the whole time he goes in and out of your hole, muffling the moans you two let out.

Being the first timers that you two are, of course you two wouldn't last that long in the intercourse.

You felt his pace go rougher and faster, his breathing going harder, and his heartbeat pounding on his chest, in sync with your own.

Your eyes rolled back in pleasure as your mouth went wide open when you felt yourself orgasm.

Jean's hips hit your butt cheeks a bunch of times, sounds of skin slapping together.

Before he could cum inside you, he pulled out and came on the bed sheet.

He gasped, and you know he's tired. But he didn't lied down next to you even with the exhaustion. He admired the way your cheeks burn, the way sweat drips down from your forehead, and the way your hair sticks to the side of your face.

"You look so beautiful, Y/N." He said, and cupped your cheek. You leaned into it and replied.

"I know that. And I think you're handsome too, horse face." You said and laughed.

"This horse face just trashed you." He said, smugly.

In case you don't know, your ankles are still up on his shoulders. All this teasing and the scenery in front of you are such a turn on. For fuck's sake, Y/N. Don't go for a second round. You're already sore as it is.

"Well, the horse face _just_ made a mess on my bed. What am I gonna say to the nurse about what it is now, hmm?" You asked, teasing him. 

Sure, you'll get in trouble but you had such a fun time that you can't manage to worry about that just yet.

" _Er..._ soup?" He joked, and scratched his jaw from embarrassment.

"Fucking soup." You replied with a laugh covered your face. He laughed with you and you two just laughed there until you two decided to clean up.

What a good way to recover.

Maybe you should get injured more.


End file.
